Cayendo en Hetalia
by Ye ye madafaka
Summary: Es un día normal, lunes, pasa lo mismo, las mismas personas, las mismas cosas, pero hoy alguien te empujo por las escaleras, no es que fuese intencional, fue un accidente pero ¿quien te empujo? lo unico que sabes es que estas en el hospital rodeada de 8 naciones. Reader Insert.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, este es mi primer fanfic de muchos, o almenos eso espero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-:DECLAIMER:-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes, si no a Hidekaz Himaruya. oc, perdón si no se identifican con el personaje o si son varones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.:CHAPTER 1:.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Escuchaste la alarma del despertador sonar, eran las 6:00 exactamente, abriste los ojos con pesadez y poco a poco te fuiste levantando, apagaste la alarma y bostezaste profundamente, le diste una ojeada a ese poster de Hetalia que colgaba en tu pared, te levantaste de la cama, te pusiste los lentes (para los que usan lentes) y buscaste tu uniforme. Era lunes así que el día seria largo y aburrido, te pusiste el uniforme, tomaste tu mochila, tomaste un vaso lleno de agua y te lo tomaste de a una, finalmente saliste y esperaste a que llegara el autobús, cuando llego te sentaste en el fondo a un lado de la ventana. No estaba muy lleno pero hacían mucho ruido y el conductor puso música de banda a todo volumen, así que encendiste tu celular, te colocaste los audífonos y pusiste tu canción favorita. Cuando llegaste fuiste de las ultimas en bajar, te metiste a tu salón y esperaste a que todos y la profesora llegaran, claro que ya estaban ahí unos 9 niños pero en total todos eran 43, la primera hora era biología y afortunadamente hiciste tu tarea, cuando todos llegaron ya eran las 6:58, la maestra siempre llegaba tarde, las clases siempre empezaban a las 7:00. Cuando sonó la alarma para avisar que se metieran a los salones la profesora llego, apagaste tu celular y lo guardaste, entonces la clase empezó. Bostezaste, esta vez cubriéndote la boca, la profesora pidió la tarea, como siempre algunos no la entregaban, hicieron fila para entregarla y cuando fue tu turno le preguntaste a la maestra si podías ir al baño, ella te contesto que si pero que fueras rápido. Fuiste por el pasillo hasta encontrarte frente a las escaleras, de pronto escuchaste una risa que se corto por un grito.

-¡Cuidado!- Era una voz bastante aguda, te pareció familiar pero no la identificaste bien, no sonaba como alguien de tu salón si no como un adulto.

Te quisiste dar la vuelta para ver quién era pero solo sentiste un golpe en la espalda y caíste por las escaleras, no eran muy largas, pero en verdad dolió. Ni siquiera gritaste por lo rápido que fue, sentiste un dolor en la pierna y algo chorreaba por tu cabeza, te sentiste débil y tu mente se quedo en blanco. Te desmallaste.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-Mientras tanto, una chica inconsciente, un estados unidos gritando y 7 naciones confundidas-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estados unidos estaba parado con la boca abierta y atontado.

-¡aAAAh-¡- Grito un poco pero fue callado por la mano de Inglaterra.

-¡¿qué tratas de hacer idiota, quieres que alguien se entere de lo que paso y nos culpen por una de tus estupideces?!- Lo regaño hablando por lo bajo.

-¡n-no es mi culpa que se haiga caído! ¡y-yo no le hice nada!-

-¡claro que es tu culpa! ¡tú la empujaste!, ¡¿a quién carajos se le ocurre correr por el segundo piso de una escuela pública justo frente a las escaleras cuando alguien está pasando!?- Lo regaño mientras le daba golpes en la cabeza.

-Cálmate cejudo, no es para tanto- Dijo Francia

-¡¿no es para tanto?! ¡¿tal vez está muerta y tú me dices que no es para tanto?¡-

-¡oye, tampoco es mi culpa que el gordo este corriera y la tirara por el segundo piso!-

-¡callate frog!-

-¡callate tu, cejón!-

Y así estuvieron un buen rato peleando en voz baja. Mientras que los demás solo se quedaban viéndote en el piso, tratando de averiguar si estabas muerta o algo.

-Deberíamos llamar una ambulancia o algo aru…-

De pronto escucharon pasos y comenzaron a alterarse, podrían haber creído que trataron de matarte o algo.

-¡debemos llevarla al hospital antes de que alguien nos mire!- Dijo estados unidos

-¡Inglaterra!- Dijo Alemania -¡llevanos al hospital!-

-¿¡cómo quieres que haga eso, idiota!?-

Los pasos se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

-¡haslo con magia aru!-

-oh, sierto-

Así que, Alemania te cargo para llevarte, Inglaterra tomo su barita y de la misma forma que los apareció ahí, los llevo al hospital, pero la varita se quedo en el pasillo de la escuela, aunque Inglaterra ni lo noto, desesperados hablaron con la mujer que atendía la recepción.

-¡Necesitamos un doctor! ¡Se está muriendo!- dijo Inglaterra desesperado.

La recepcionista llamo a un doctor para que les atendiera.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Cuál es el problema?- Dijo el doctor.

-¡Este idiota la arrojo por las escalera!- Dijo señalando a estados unidos.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿desde qué piso callo?!-

-¡Desde el segundo, pero podría estar muriendo!-

-Pues no parece tener lesiones externas además de su cabeza, vere que puedo hacer-

Te pusieron en una camilla y te llevaron a la sala de radiografías, las naciones se quedaron en la sala de espera, estaban nerviosos eh inquietos, no te conocían, no sabían quien eras, ni siquiera sabían tu nombre, lo único que sabían es que te caíste por las escaleras. Pasaron unos 40 minutos cuando el doctor volvió, todos se levantaron y esperaron a que el doctor dijera lo que te ocurría.

-Pues…-

Tragaron grueso y escuchaban con atención lo que decía, tal vez te rompiste algo o pudiste quedar inválida.

-Pues solo tiene algunos moretones y rasguños, además de su contusión no tiene nada grave-

Para ellos escuchar eso fue un peso gigantesco que se les quito de encima, pero saber que una persona a la que no conocían de nada y que habían empujado por las escaleras estaba en el hospital por su culpa los ponía nerviosos. El doctor los llevo a la habitación donde estabas, tenias una bolsa de suero inyectada en la muñeca, tenias unos cuantos vendajes y gasas por el cuerpo y estabas dormida.

-Ya lleva un buen rato dormida así que despertara pronto- Dijo el doctor -Pueden quedarse a esperar aquí si quieren-

-Gracias doctor, nos quedaremos aquí a esperar- Dijo Inglaterra

Después de unos 15 minutos despertaste, con el cuerpo adolorido y en una habitación blanca, estabas mirando directamente al techo, viste el pequeño tubo en la bolsa de suero hasta llegar a la inyección en tu muñeca, tocaste tu cara y sentiste un par de gasas en tus mejillas y unos vendajes en tu cabeza. No sabias dónde estabas, no recordabas lo que paso, te moviste un poco para ver dónde estabas y de pronto escuchaste una voz.

-¡ve! Esta despierta-

Esa era una voz muy aguda, no como la primera que escuchaste, esta era más suave. Querías ver lo que estaba pasando, querías saber dónde estabas, poco a poco te levantaste, hasta quedar sentada en la cama de la habitación. No podías creer lo que tus ojos veían, tal vez el suero era demasiado fuerte, tal vez solo era tu imaginación. Personajes de hetalia estaban alrededor tuyo, susurrando cosas, hablando entre ellos mientras te miraban despertar, dejaron de hablar y te miraron fijo.

-O-oye…- dijo Inglaterra.

-¿eh?- Balbuceaste.

-Debes estar confundida y probablemente no sabes donde estas- Respiro profundamente y luego exalo –Pues estas en el hospital, veras, este idiota- Dijo mientras señalaba a estados unidos –Corría por el pasillo y te empujo por las escaleras-

-¿EH?- Volviste a balbucear.

-¡Si yo te empuje pero fue un accidente!- Dijo mientras se inclinaba a un costado tuyo y tomaba tu mano. -¡Te juro que fue un accidente, yo nunca le haría eso a nadie y menos a una persona que no conozco! ¡ASÍ QUE SI ME ODIAS YO PODRIA ENTENDERLO, YO TAMBIEN ME ODIARIA POR ESO! ¡EL PUNTO ES QUE POR FAVOR PERDONAME PUEDES GOLPEARME SI QUIERES, PUEDES PATEARME Y ARROJARME POR LAS ESCALERAS PERO POR FAVOR PERDONAME!- Dijo casi llorando.

-eh…-

Te pusiste más roja que uno de los tomates de España, no sabías que contestarle, teniéndolo ahí con cara de cachorro triste y tomándote de la mano, respiraste profundo y trataste de no mirarlo a la cara.

-N-no se p-preocupe por eso, yo lo perdono, nunca podría estar m-molesta con usted o c-con alguno d-de ustedes…- Te pusiste cada vez más roja.

A estados unidos le brillaron los ojos, casi se pone a llorar de la felizidad, puso su mejilla contra la tuya y te abrazo, oviamente a ti te dolía pero no quisiste arruinar su ''momento feliz'' por así decirlo.

-¡GRACIAS!...-

-¡Oye ya suéltala, la estas lastimando!- Dijo Inglaterra

-¡oh, lo siento!- Te solto y se alejo un poco.

-Bien, ahora- Inglaterra suspiro –tal vez no sabes quienes somos, yo soy Arthur Kirkland-

Tu ya sabias quienes eran todos pero, dejaste que se presentaran solo para proteger tu cuartada, después se presentaron todos.

-Ahora que sabes quienes somos, nos podrías decir tu nombre-

-Si eh, mi nombre es (nombre), tengo (edad) años.

-Bien (nombre), en cuanto te recuperes lo suficiente para salir del hospital te devolveré a tu casa-

De pronto entro el doctor

-Oh, ya te despertaste ¿te sientes mal, te duele algo aun?-

-No, ya me siento bien, solo un poco mareada-

-No te preocupes, eso es normal-

-Oiga doctor- Dijo Arthur. -¿Cuándo podrá salir del hospital?-

-Pues… hoy mismo, asta que se sienta completamente mejor, ¿tienes sueño o solo estas mareada?-

-Solo un poco mareada pero no mucho-

-Entonces ya se pueden ir, por favor vístete y deja la bata en la cama- Dicho esto te quito el suero.

El doctor y las 8 naciones salieron de la habitación, te cambiaste de ropa, dejaste la bata en la cama y saliste, la una ropa que tenias era tu uniforme así que, te lo pusiste otra vez.

-Bien, creo que tengo que devolverte a donde estabas entonces- Toco sus bolsillos, sus mangas y su pantalón. Nada, la barita no estaba.

-eh?-

-¿Cómo que ''eh''?- Dijo Francis

-N-no está…-

-¿No está qué?- Dijo Ivan

-¡Mi barita no está!-

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- Gritaron todos al unisono.

-¡Creo que la olvide en ese pasillo!-

-¿Y entonces que pretendes que hagamos con ella aru?-

-Callense, tal vez en mi casa tenga otra-

Así que todos fueron a la casa de Inglaterra a buscar su barita.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Scn lsn adcldj naljcna esta bien largo y feo pero son las 2 de la mañana y esto paso en un sueño, perdón si alguien no se identifica con el personaje, desde ahora usare nombres humanos.

Acepto sugerencias, peticiones, tomatazos, tortazos, pataditas gays y manotasos.


	2. Chapter 2

Khsdvakhfdnvkhbgvkydgfiyewafioukwqhefololhl holis, me gusta subir los chapters lo más rápido posible aunque no tenga lectores así que, aquí esta, para ustedes con mucho amor(?)

* * *

DECLAIMER

Ni _jetalia_ ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a Hidekas Himaruya, Oc , nombres humanos. Perdón si no se identifican con el personaje.

* * *

Y ahí estabas tú, buscando entre un cuarto lleno de telarañas y cosas polvorientas una barita mágica. Para ser precisa estabas en Inglaterra, en una casa enorme, con 8 personajes ficticios jodidamente hermosos, heridas múltiples y vendajes en la cabeza. Te dijeron que esperaras en la sala ya que podrías hacerte daño, pero te ofreciste a buscarla solo para no parecer una inútil, los demás se fueron a buscar en diferentes partes de la casa, claro que querías quedarte con ellos más tiempo, pero también querías ver a tu familia por que repentinamente desapareciste de la escuela y probablemente estarían asustados y buscándote.

Buscaste por todo el almacén, entre los estantes, en las cajas, en todos los lugares donde pudiste haber buscado. No encontraste nada. Saliste del almacén y el cuerpo te dolía, por obvias razones, buscaste a alguien por las habitaciones solo para avisar que no encontraste nada, y viste a Ivan en una de las habitaciones, tenía esa sonrisa infantil que siempre mostraba, estaba moviendo una cajas y buscando entre ellas, te pusiste un poco nerviosa al verlo pero entraste.

-Uh…- Lograste llamar su atención.

-¡Oh, (T/N)!- Dijo mientras se levantaba y te miraba -¿Qué pasa? ¿encontraste algo?-

-No… de echó es todo lo contrario-

-Sí, yo tampoco encuentro nada aquí, tal vez deberíamos avisarle a los demás –

Así que salieron de ahí y buscaron a arthur, pero encontraron a yao, el dijo que tampoco encontró nada así que se fueron, lo mismo paso con Alfred, francis, Ludwig, Feliciano y kiku, Pero al final encontraron a Arthur.

-¿Pudieron encontrar algo?- Pregunto Arthur

-No- Dijo Ludwig –Ninguno de nosotros encontró nada

Arthur suspiro –Sabia que no encontraríamos nada así que haré otra, pero necesito tiempo-

-¿Enserio puedes hacer otra?- Pregunto Francis

-¡Claro que puedo!- Dijo sacando un libro

-¿Pero qué haremos con (T/N) por mientras? ¿Dónde se quedara?-

-¡Podría quedarse con migo!- Propuso Alfred

-¡Claro que no idiota!- comenzó a susurrarle -¿¡se te olvida que no sabe que somos países!?-

-Ya lo sé- Dijiste con voz calmada

-¿Cómo que lo sabes?-

-Yo sé sobre ustedes, se que son países y sé que hay más de ustedes-

Un silencio se apodero de la sala, ellos hicieron un circulo y comenzaron a susurrar, Solo alcanzaste a escuchar algo como ''¿podríamos confiar en ella?'' ''¿no le diría a nadie?'' también unos cuantos ''ve''. Sabias que ellos obviamente no confiarían en ti, finalmente se separaron y se acercaron a ti.

-¿Cómo es qué sabes de nosotros?- Pregunto Ludwig

-Pues verán, de donde yo vengo mucha gente los ''admira'' por así decirlo, sabemos quiénes son y muchas cosas sobre ustedes- En parte es cierto así que esta bien

-¡Ve, es cierto!- Dijo Feliciano –Ahora que recuerdo, cuando estuvimos en tu ''mundo'' mucha gente se nos quedaba viendo y alguien me pregunto si quera pasta, pero solo se rieron y no me dieron nada, ve…-

-Pero si ese es el caso, no podemos dejar que le digas a alguien de ''este mundo'' sobre nosotros- Dijo Arthur -Deberíamos vijilarla, solo para estar seguros-

-Pero arthur-san ¿Dónde debería quedarse o con quien?- Dijo Kiku

-Por ahora no podemos hacer nada, pero deberíamos hacer una reunión, solo para que nos den algunas ideas sobre que hacer, por que todos ustedes tienen ideas estúpidas y no creo que ayuden de mucho-

-¡¿A qué te refieres con idea estúpida?!- Dijo Francis -los únicos estúpidos aquí son este gordo con mal gusto y tú-

-¡¿Cómo que gordo?! ¡tal vez tenga un poco de grasa pero no soy gordo!- Dijo Alfred

-¡Claro que estas gordo! Eres como un cerdito y lo sabes, además es culpa de este cejas de azotador-

-¡¿y por que se supone que es m-¡? ¡Oye mis cejas no son tan grandes!-

¡Claro que lo son, son gigantescas!, además de enano y con mal gusto también eres un cejón-

Y así, Alfred, Arthur y Francis pelearon sobre su peso, cejas y mal gusto para la ropa y la cocina durante unas 4 horas. Mientras tanto los demás países avisaban que habría una reunión al día siguiente a eso de las 8:00 a.m.

Comenzaba a hacerse tarde, ya eran las 7:43 según tu celular, te sentiste un poco cansada así que te sentaste en el sillón de la sala de Arthur te quitaste los zapatos sin que se dieran cuenta por qué te dolían mucho los pies, no desayunaste y te morías de hambre, nunca lo dirías por qué no querías molestar. Sin que te dieras cuenta alguien se sentó , o mejor dicho todos se sentaron en los diferentes sillones de la sala, estaban cansados y querían irse a sus casas, pero el no saber qué hacer contigo los mantenía ahí. Bostezaste y te recargaste más en el amplio sofá, era suave y cómodo, casi te quedaste dormida cuando el sonido más grabé que pudiste escuchar salió de tu estomago. Tenías mucha hambre. Te pusiste más roja que cuando estaban en el hospital, ya que no querías molestar pero tu estomago te gritaba '_'¡alimentame mujer!''._ Todos te voltearon a ver, incluso dejaron de pelear solo por el estruendoso sonido de tu estomago.

-¿Tienes hambre aru?- Dijo yao

-N-no, estoy bien así-

-¿Segura?-

-S-si-

Y tu estomago volvió a retumbar, esta vez un poco más fuerte que la anterior.

-Pues tú estomago dice otra cosa- Dijo Francis

-Pero así estoy bien, no quisiera molestar-

-No te preocupes, no es molestia, si tenías hambre solo tenias que decirlo- Dijo Arthur –Estamos en mi casa así que yo te preparare comida- Dijo con una sonrisa triunfante pero un poco burlona

-¿Por qué mejor no le damos desechos tóxicos?- Dijo Francis –Seria más seguro que comer lo que tu cocinas-

Obviamente comenzaron a pelear otra vez, pero antes de que alguien más gritara algo recordaste que tenías comida en la mochila, galletas. Mientras ellos peleaban y los otros países hablaban entre ellos tú comías felizmente, le diste un trago a tu botella de agua y seguiste comiendo.

-¡Ya basta!- Los callo Ludwig haciendo que se sobresaltaran –¡¿Ya callense quieren?! Todavía no sabemos qué hacer con (T/N) y ustedes se ponen a pelear por una estúpides como quien hace de comer! Mientras ustedes pelean ella ya sé comió unas galletas y ustedes ni en cuenta-

-Bueno pues por lo menos ya comió- Dijo Francis –Asunto resuelto, ahora, si el problema es que no saben donde se quedara hoy yo me ofrezco-

-¡No gracias! No queremos traumatizarla, solo acogerla por una noche- Dijo Arthur

-¡¿Qué estas insinuando cejón?!-

-¡¿Otra vez con mis cejas!?-

-¡Ya callense! ¡dejen de pelear por 5 minutos!-

-¡Si!-Dijo Alfred -¡Además yo soy quien la empujo e hizo que se lastimara así que se quedara conmigo por qué eso es lo menos que puedo hacer para que me perdone, además soy un hero jajajaja!- Lo dijo tan rápido que casi no le entendieron nada.

-No, contigo no se queda nadie, podría lastimarla otra vez, además eres molesto- Dijo Francis

-Creo que sería mejor dejarla aquí, es solo por una noche- Dijo Ludwig

-¿Aquí? ¿en la casa de don cejas?-

Arthur le lanzo una mirada furiosa.

-Pues sí, creo que sería más conveniente, ya estamos aquí y el es bastante responsable. Además quedarse a pelear por con quien se queda sería inútil-

-¿Estas cansado y ya te quieres ir verdad?- Dijo Ivan

-Sí pero además ya está aquí así que, Arthur, la dejamos en tus manos-

-Si si no te preocupes, yo soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar a una persona-

Después de que se fueron, Arthur te llevo a una habitación de huéspedes, te dijo que hay dormirías y si querías algo lo pidieses.

-¿Pero necesitas una pijama verdad? No puedes dormir en tu uniforme escolar-

Tenía razón, además todo lo que tenias además del uniforme eran unos short, los que siempre te pones bajo la falda.

-Iré a buscarte algo para que te pongas-

-Sí, muchas gracias- Dijiste algo nerviosa

Dicho esto, Arthur salió de la habitación, tú te sentaste en la cama y pusiste la mochila en una silla, sacaste tu celular y miraste la hora, 8:36 p.m. Era algo temprano pero te sentías bastante débil y solo querías descansar, además estabas en la casa de uno de tus personajes favoritos, no pudiste evitar sonreír, abrazaste la almohada y hundiste tu cara en ella, solo querías que fuese mañana para poder ver a todos los países.

-Toc Toc Toc- Tocaron la puerta.

Abriste y Arthur te mostro una camisa completamente blanca, era algo grande pero seguro te quedaría

-(T/N), lo siento, esta es la única camisa que encontré que podía quedarte-

-E-esta camisa está bien, gracias por t-tomarse la molestia de buscarme rop p-prestármela- Estabas poniéndote roja

-N-no es nada, e-enserio, cuando necesites algo s-solo llámame ¿sí? jajajaja- Dijo con una risa nerviosa, estaba algo tembloroso y un poco sonrojado, tal vez por la manera en que le agradeciste. –B-buenas noches-

-Buenas noches…- Arthur salió de la habitación y tú te quedaste mirando la puerta por unos segundo, cuando escuchaste que los pasos se alejaban de inmediato te quitaste el uniforme y te pusiste la camisa, saltaste en la cama de la emoción y te quitaste los lentes (si usan lentes) te acostaste, pusiste ''pub and go'' en tu celular y te pusiste los audífonos. Estabas muy emocionada, no podías creer lo que estaba pasando, no sabias si aquello era un sueño o no, pero todo era tan real, debía ser verdad.

Extrañabas a tus padres, ¿estarian preocupados por ti? ¿estarían buscándote? ¿estaría tu madre llorando?, estabas feliz pero al mismo tiempo un poco triste. Poco a poco cerraste los ojos mientras la canción comenzaba y te quedaste dormida sin que te dieras cuenta, tenias una sonrisa en el rostro. Soñaste muchas veces este día, y ahora estabas en Hetalia.

FIN DEL CHAPTER

* * *

Zgfndxhgmfhvcxdzgsdhfghjkjbh,gfggfhkjlkjhgfjhfhgj, kjhgvnbm,.nbvc Esta bien corto, y creo que la parte de la comida fue innecesaria, pudo solo ser ''ya callense, tengo galletas'' y lo demás pudo continuar pero es que estaba muy corto y me dio hambre cuando lo hacía, otra vez perdón si alguien no se identifica con el personaje, si es muy callado lo siento, en chapter adelante se soltara más(?) y lo siento por subirlo 2 días después pero no tenia Internet

Gracias a Gatomonforever98 por avisarme que escribí callendo y no cayendo, ya cambie el titulo, si escribo algo mal por favor díganmelo y podre cambiarlo.

Acepto sugerencias, peticiones tomatazos, tortazos, pataditas gays, bofetadas y rashos láser.


	3. Chapter 3

:DECLAIMUUUUUU:

* * *

Ni Jetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a Hidekaz Himarusha, Oc, nombres humanos

* * *

Escuchaste la alarma de tu celular sonar, lo tomaste y miraste la hora, 6:00 a.m. exactamente. Lo apagaste y te sentaste en la cama, estirándote un poco, escuchando tus huesos crujir, te quitaste la camisa blanca y la pusiste sobre la cama, te vestiste con el uniforme, te pusiste los lentes, tomaste tu mochila y saliste del cuarto. Caminaste por el gran pasillo y llegaste a la entrada, justo cuando estabas a punto de salir te diste cuenta de algo. Estabas en un universo alterno, en el cual debías ir a una reunión con personajes ficticios, lo cual te recordó que estabas en la casa de uno.

-Pu*a madre...-

Te diste un cabezazo contra la pared y te sentaste en el sofá, estabas a punto de quedarte dormida cuando.

-(nombre)? ¿Ya estas despierta?- Dijo Arthur mientras se acomodaba la corbata

-S-si, es que mi alarma suena a esa hora y olvide quitarla...-Dijiste un poco nerviosa

-No te preocupes, de todas formas iba a despertarte-

-¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-¿Qué? ¿qué pasa?-

-Si son las 6 de la mañana ¿por qué ya esta vestido?-

-E-eh... porque... ¡P-POR QUE QUERÍA LLEGAR ANTES Y BURLARME DE LOS IDIOTAS QUE SIEMPRE LLEGAN TARDE! ¡SI, ESO! ¡Además tengo que llevarte y quiero que te establezcas bien ahí!- Dijo un poco sonrojado y con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Oh, creo que eso lo explica- ((no sabes mentiiiiiiiiir))

-Bien, entonces- Te abrío la puerta -Vámonos-

-S-si- Saliste un poco nerviosa -Gracias...- No estabas acostumbrada a que te abrieran la puerta ni fueran corteses contigo ((o por lo menos yo no))

Cuando saliste lo primero que viste fue que estaba lloviendo, que sorpresa, en Inglaterra nunca llueve. Y lo segundo fue el auto más supercalifragilisticoespiralidoso que viste en toda tu vida.

Mientras viajaban te pusiste a pensar en algo ¿Como seria su primera impresión de ti? ¿Te pondrías muy nerviosa? ¿Cagarías todo como siempre lo haces?. Mientras pensabas sobre esto y mirabas a la nada más nerviosa y roja te ponías, Arthur, al darse cuenta de esto, puso su mano en tu frente, lo que te hizo salir de tu pequeño trance.

-¿Te sientes mal? Estas caliente- ((if you know what i mean))

-E-eh si… solo estoy un poco nerviosa…-

-No tienes por que estar nerviosa, no es como si te fuesen a sacrificar o algo-

-Bueno…-

Después de esto te pusiste los audífonos y pusiste música en tu celular, no es que fuese un viaje largo, de echo faltaban unos 3 minutos para llegar, pero tenias que calmarte con algo, seguir pensando en eso solo lo empeoraría todo. Cuando llegaron apagaste tu celular, justo cuando termino la canción, salieron del auto y entraron, el edificio era enorme y monumental y la reunión era en el penúltimo piso, lo bueno es que tenía elevador. Y efectivamente, al llegar no había nadie ((y quien carajos estaría en un lugar a las 6 cuando se supone que debe llegar a las 8?)) El lugar hacia eco por lo grande que era.

-fuck…- Maldijo Arthur

-¿eh?-

-No nada-

-Estaba esperando a alguien?-

-¡N-NO!-

Obviamente estaba esperando a alguien, a juzgar por lo temprano y por los que llegaban antes tenia que ser….

-¿Kiku?-

-¡Que no estoy esperando a nadie!-

-…-

-Olvidalo, debería sentarte-

Así que buscaste un lugar y encontraste uno perfecto, Arthur se sentó a unas 3 sillas de ti, justo en medio de donde se sentaban Francis y Alfred. Después de eso un silencio incomodo se lleno en la sala, querías romperlo pero no tenias que decir ni se te ocurría nada, cuando estabas a punto de decir algo Arthur dijo.

-Oye…-

-¿E-eh? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Mis… cejas…-

-¿Sus cejas?-

-Enserio son tan… ¿Grandes?-

-E-eh…- Pero que carajos

-Pues… no están tan mal…

-¿E-enserio?-

-Si… a mi me gustan mucho…-

Arthur se sonrojo un poco, Agachandose en la mesa y tocándose las cejas.

El silencio volvió a inundar la sala, y además te estabas orinando, así que lo único que se te ocurrió fue

-eh…-

-¿Qué?-

-Donde… esta el… ¿baño?-

El solo te señalo una puerta detrás de ti.

-Gracias…-

Entraste e hiciste tus necesidades, después te miraste en el espejo, para acomodarte un poco el cabello, antes de que pudieses salir escuchaste unos pasos acercándose, y de los nervios que tenías desde hace un rato no querías salir, así que esperaste hasta que se fuera, abriste la puerta un poco para ver quien era, y justamente como dijiste hace un rato, era kiku.

-Arthur-san ¿Qué hace tan temprano aquí?-

-Te estuve esperando, kiku-

-¿Cómo dice?-

-Lo que trato de decirte es que, te amo, siempre te eh amado pero soy demasiado tsudere para decirlo y no quiero salirme de mi papel-

-Yo siento lo mismo por usted, pero nunca lo dije por que tenia miedo, siempre lo espío en las noches y me robo su ropa interior-

-Oh, kiku-

-Oh, Arthur-Sempai-

O eso querías que pasara, pero en cambio paso esto:

-Arthur-san ¿Qué hace aquí?-

-Pues esperar a que los demás llegen-

-Pero este ni siquiera es el piso-

-¿Cómo?-

-Este es el piso 24, se supone que es arriba, el 25- Después kikus se fue.

En ese momento saliste del baño.

-Oye (nombre), ¿qué hora es?-

Miraste a tu celular y, wow, que rapído pasa el tiempo, eran las 7:58, 2 minutos para las 8.

-7:58…-

Arthur se levanto de golpe, te tomo del brazo y salieron corriendo.

-¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYAN PASADO CASI 2 HORAS EN EL MALDITO PISO QUE NI SIQUIERA ERA EL CORRECTO Y NO NOS DIESEMOS CUENTA!?-

Después de presionar el botón del elevador como un subnormal llegaron a la puerta, ahora eran las 7:59, respiraron profundo tratando de dejar de jadear y no parecer cansados, estaban a punto de abrir la puerta cuando.

-¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

FIN DEL CHAPTER

* * *

DJKASDFKLASJBFHLWEAIFHASBJVDFKHASDBVF me tarde en subir este por que lo escribi a las 3 de la mañana pero se borro, era más largo pero ya no me queda tiempo para terminarlo, pero el próximo chapter sera largo, Se' lo' juro por dio'.

Acepto Sugerencias, peticiones, tomatazos, tortazos, patadas, y punta pies.


	4. Chapter semi4

tengo un amigo que le dice Arthuro Quinteros cfdfbcufhirwdbfikwbdfkjbndajn no es cierto no tengo amigos pero conozco a alguien

* * *

DECLAIMAAA:

Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a Hidekas himaruya, Oc, nombre humanos, nutella, jesus y Alfred hablando más rápido que puni puni poemi

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.:el que sigue del otro porque este es como la segunda parte:.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaban a punto de entrar cuando.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

Y antes de que pudieran voltear cayeron contra la puerta, abriéndola y rodando por el piso, todos echos bolita, y aunque ya no te dolía el cuerpo y caíste sobre alguien, te dolió, poco, pero dolió. Mientras todos lo que ya estaban adentro se sobresaltaron, pero solo los miraban, nadie dijo ni pio.

Trataste de levantarte pero no podías, no con((Gordis))Alfred sobre ti, y menos Arthur, que se estaba muriendo ahogado.

-Q-quiten…se…- Dijo Arthur tosiendo.

Entonces Alfred lo levanto en sus brazos como si fuese una princesa

-Oh Arthur, no puedo creer que haya lastimado a la persona más importante en mi vida, jamás podre perdonarme a mí mismo-

-¿A qué te refiere?-

-Me refiero a que te amo Arthur, jamás te lo dije, pero me pones cachondo-

-Yo también te amo, nunca te lo dije porque soy demasiado tsudere y va contra mis principio-

-Tengamos un trío esta noche con (nombre)-

-Oh, Alfred-sempai

-Oh, Arthur-chan

Na no se crean, paso esto:

-Q-quiten… se…- Dijo Arthur ahogándose y tosiendo.

-mis… riñones…- Dijiste

En cuanto dijiste eso Alfred se dio cuenta de que estaba encima de ti.

-¡OMFG!- Dijo Alfred mientras te levantaba alterado

-¡OMG! ¡¿ESTA BIEN?! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE YA SON DOS VECES LAS QUE CORRO POR UN PASILLO Y ALGUIEN TE PONES ENFRENTE DE MI HACIENDO QUE TE CAIGAS Y TE LASTIMES ALGO Y DESPUES DE ESTO ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE NUNCA MÁS ME VOLVERAS A PERDONAR! ¡SI CONTINUO HACIENDO ESTO TERMINARE ROMPIENDOTE ALGO IMPORTANTE Y MATANDOTE Y NO QUIERO QUE MUERAS POR QUE NISIQUIERA LLEVAS DOS DÍAS AQUÍ Y NADIE TE CONOCE DE NADA Y MENOS YO! ¡SI ESTA VEZ NO ME PERDONAS YO PODRIA ENTENDERLO NI SI QUIERA YO ME PERDONARIA POR UN IDIOTA QUE ME CAE ENCIMA CADA 5 SEGUNDO Y TERMINARA MATANDOME! ¡¿ESTAS BIEN?! ¡DIME ALGO!-

Te estaba aplastando muy fuerte y no podías respirar

-Oye Alfred, ella está bien, cálmate-

-¡SHUT UP! ¡¿COMÓ QUIERES QUE ME CALME EN UN MOMENTO ASÍ?! TAL VEZ ESTA MURIENDO-

-¡Ella no se está muriendo idiota! Tal vez estés gordo y todo pero no pesas tanto como para que esté muriendo-

-¡NO ESTOY GORDO!-

-¡CLARO QUE SI GORDIS!-

-¡Pues tu estas cejón! ¿Cuánto miden tus cejas? ¿16? ¿20 dedos?-

-¡¿Por qué siempre con mis cejas?!-

-¡Tú empezaste!-

Y después de 2 minutos sobre obesidad y cejas en los que tú no podías respirar llego Ludwig al rescate.

-¡YA CALLENSE!- Alfred se sobresalto y te aplasto más

-No puede ser que además de llegar tarde se pongan a pelear por una cosa que no tiene nada que ver con lo primero ¡esto no es los Simpson!- (?)

-¡Oye Alfred!- Dijo Francis -¡Estas sofocando a (nombre)!-

Alfred puso una cara de confusión y te miro, estabas azul.

-¡LO SIENTO!-

Te soltó, casi dejándote caer en el piso e inhalaste profundo, tosiendo un poco y recuperando tu color natural.

-¡LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO MUCHO! ¡AHORA ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE NUNCA VAS A PERDONARME POR MEDIO MATARTE DOS VECES EN UN DÍA! ¡¿ESTAS BIEN?! ¡¿TE DUELE ALGO?! ¡¿PUEDES RESPIRAR BIEN?! ¡YA NO MERESCO VIVIR, SI QUIERES QUE SALTE POR LA VENTANA Y ME ATROPELLE UN AUTO LO HARE!-

-¡Ya cállate estúpido! ¡Solo déjala respirar!-

-¡Ya cállense los cuatro y siéntense!- Dijo Ludwig

Y no tuvieron más opción que obedecer. Te sentaste, o más bien te sentaron casi al frente, a los cuatro lugares donde estaba Alfred, Arthur estaba en el izquierdo, y tú en el derecho con Francis, el cual trato de meter mano donde no debe en varias ocasiones.

Alfred se levanto, el es el que debía empezar la reunión, tomo un puñado de hojas y las golpeo contra la mesa.

-¡Bien! Entonces, ¡Los que estén levanten la mano!-

Tal vez fue la cosa más estúpida que pudo decir, pero nadie más quería empezar otra escena, así que levantaron la mano. Tu también.

-¡Muy bien! Ahora los que no estén levanten la mano-

-…-

-¿Qué?- Dijo Vash

-¡Ok! Veo que nadie no está-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Entonces voy a comenzar! ¡El propósito de esta reunión está sentado aquí!- Dijo señalándote –Por favor levántate-

Y te levantaste, automáticamente te sonrojaste y te pusiste nerviosa, sentiste todas las miradas en ti, lo que te hiso incomodar más, te tocabas las manos en señal de nerviosismo, si tenias que presentarte cagarías todo.

-Esta persona es (T/N), tiene (T/E), y está aquí por un accidente, ¡ACCIDENTE!-

Gracias yisus craist por no tener que presentarte, un peso menos.

-¿A qué te refieres con accidente?- Pregunto Elizaveta

-…-

-Obviamente Alfredo McBurguesa no te lo va a decir- Dijo Francis -¿Recuerdas lo de la puerta? Eso paso pero en unas escaleras-

Todas las miradas se fueron a Alfred.

-¡PERO FUE UN ACCIDENTE!-

-Aja, accidente- Dijo con sarcasmo

-¡Es enserio!-

-Bueno ya- Los callo Ludwig –Sigue con la reunión-

-Ah sí. EL punto es que ella está aquí porque sabe que no somos humanos-

Sentiste las miradas otra vez en ti, pero por alguna razón más ''fuertes''.

-¿Y cómo es que sabe eso?- Pregunto Roderich

-Pues porque ((inserte aquí historia del universo alterno mainstream donde sabemos estas cosas, para resumirlo))-

-Oh bueno, Creo que eso lo explica-

-¿Pero por qué estamos todos aquí?- Pregunto Antonio

-Pues porque no podemos confiar en ella ¿o tu confiarías en una persona que tiraste por las escaleras y no conoce de nada?- Dijo Arthur

-¿Y por qué no?-

-Olvídalo…-

-¿No sería más fácil solo devolverla a su mundo?- Pregunto Sadiq

-Ese es el problema, perdí mi barita y tengo que hacer otra pero me tomara tiempo, y no sabemos qué hacer por mientras con ella-

-Así que si alguien tiene una idea por favor levante la mano- Dijo Ludwig

Feliciano levanto la mano.

-Si vas a decir pasta por favor baja la mano-

-No, no es eso-

-¿Entonces qué?-

-¿Y si se queda con cada uno de nosotros?-

Una vez más, gracias yisus y gracias Feliciano

-¿Pero quién de nosotros va primero?-

-ve…-

-¿No pensaste en eso?-

-¡Ah! Ya sé ¿y si lo hacen por orden alfabético?-

-Esa es la idea más inteligente que has tenido en tu vida- Le dijo Romano

-En orden alfabético, entonces va primero… ¡Espera! ¿por país o por nombre?- Dijo Arthur

-ve….. Por….. país-

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?- Pregunto Ivan

-Por… ¿cinco días?- Dijo Arthur

-Siete-

-Bueno seis-

-Siete-

Arthur suspiro -Ok siete…-

-Da-

-Entonces el primero es… Alemania-

-Kesesesese- Río Gilbert

-¿Tu de que te ríes?- Pregunto Roderich

-Yo de nada, kesesesese-

-Por favor no hagas una estupidez-

-Entonces- Dijo Ludwig -¿Todos están de acuerdo con la idea?-

Un ''si si lo que sea me quiero ir a mi casa'' Por la mayoría.

-¿Y tú estás de acuerdo con esto?- Te dijo

-S-si-

-Entonces se pueden retirar- ((Dios, los bendiga mis hijos))

Entonces cuando se acabo la reunión, Ludwig te hizo una seña para que lo siguieras afuera, donde subieron a un auto, no muy grande, en donde Gilbert ya estaba de acoplado. No era tan supercalifragilisticoespiralidoso como el de Arthur, este era más censillo. No tenían muchas cosas de que hablar durante el viaje, solo te pusiste un audífono para escuchar lo que te decía Gilbert, que no se callaba la boca, aveces solo te preguntaba cosas, o decía algo y tu le seguían la corriente por diversión y Ludwig comenzaba a desesperarse.

-Y así fue como se robaron 5 toneladas de nutella-

-Malditos hipsters-

-Ya cállense-

FIN DEL CHAPTER

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa skdnbckadhbcifoaudsbfounbsdfobnuodanfoaufnobefocda bfjnbe el chapter pasado fue corto porque lo había echo a las 2 de la mañana pero cuando lo quise pasar se borro así que lo hice otra vez pero se volvió a borrar así que lo hice otra vez pero estaba en un Internet público y la gente me estaba mirando y tenía hambre y este lo estoy haciendo a las 4 de la mañana y no tengo Internet por 8 días idhsjbvpieaurbfipsdbfibadofcdsafcvfdv Ayuden me por favor. HALP

Acepto Sugerencias, Peticiones, tomatazos, tortazos, cachetadas, y HADOUKEN


	5. Chapter 5

Lo de la nutella de verdad paso, en Alemania se robaron un camión con 5 toneladas de nutella hsdbfkbfklajbfklasdjfsadbfklbñldfjasdf

* * *

Declaimer:

Ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Oc, nombres humanos, fic de 2 días, bañeras, ropa rara, fetiches raros, acosos, satan, chistes malos, macklemore y gritos de niña

* * *

Día 1:

-Y así fue como se robaron 5 toneladas de nutella-

-Malditos hipsters-

-Ya cállense-

Si, siguen en el auto, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué después de 20 minutos aparecieran mágicamente desde Inglaterra asta Alemania? Pues no, se joden.

La conversación es la misma, con chistes malos de parte de Gilbert, risas forzadas de parte tuya, y Ludwig casi choca contra un perro por que Gilbert no se callaba y se estaba enojando. Pobre perro. Y aunque casi matan un perro, Gilbert no se callaba, de echo hacia más ruido y empezaba a ser molesto, bastante molesto, muy molesto, demasiado. Tenías ganas de darle un golpe y decirle que se calle, pero no podías hacer eso, seria bastante irrespetuoso, así que se te ocurrió escuchar música, tal vez así te tranquilizarías. Todavía se escuchaba la voz de Gilbert pero no mucho, le subiste más al volumen asta que ya no podía subirse, ya casi no se escuchaba su voz pero no te dejaba escuchar música, era demasiado molesto. Escuchaste como Gilbert comenzó a reírse, esa risita de ''kesesesese'' ¿Quién carajos se ríe así? Cada vez su risa era más fuerte hasta que casi no podías oír la canción ¿y que paso? Te desesperaste.

-Ya cállese-

_''Mierda'' _lo repetiste unas 40 veces en tu mente.

-Gracias- Dijo Ludwig, con tono de aleluya.

Gilbert se quedo estático, su hermano lo había callado ya muchas veces, tantas que no le daba importancia y no le hacia caso, pero ¿de ti? ¿Una persona que no conocía de nada y con la que solo trataba de ser amigable?

Lo viste cubriéndote la boca, tenía el ceño fruncido y la boca un poco abierta, y te miraba directamente, como si te estuviese diciendo algo con la mirada, algo como ''¿A quien crees que le hablas?'' tu no podías voltear a verlo, tenías la cara completamente roja y sentías la mirada de Gilbert como si fuesen estacas. Y como por 3 hora se quedaron así, tu tiesa y con las manos en al boca, Gilbert mirándote con el ceño fruncido y Ludwig feliz de la vida manejando, parecía que lo que quedaba del viaje seria así pero.

-mhej- te reíste un poco –mjejejih- Pero Gilbert seguía mirándote

-mhjejejejemjeheeje- No sabias por que carajos te estabas riendo, tratabas de contenerte.

-jmehejeje- También Gilbert se empezó a reír –Hmejejemheje-

-mhe- Incluso Ludwig trataba de no reírse

-mjehejehieh-

-hejehjemjehjejemh-

-hmeje-

¿y que paso? Esto paso:

-¡AAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAH!-

- ¡KESESESEJEJEJEJEJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ AJAJA!-

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

De la nada se empezaron a reír, en cada luz roja la gente se les quedaba viendo, como si estuvieran locos o algo. Parecía que les explotarían los pulmones, se reían tanto que comenzaron a toser pero no podían parar, Ludwig casi choca con una señora, 1 árbol, 6 ancianas, 3 niños y 2 autos, pero seguían riéndose como anormales, hasta que casi se caen por un barranco, eso los callo a los 3 del susto. Después de como 4 horas, ya no estaban riendo tanto como antes, ahora eran como gemidos sin querer abrir la boca, algo como ''mhjhhhjh''.

Cuando todo volvió a ser silencio, comenzaste a bostezar, ya era tarde y estar en autos daba sueño, más si eran tan cómodos, que conveniente que estabas en la parte de atrás, el asiento era más amplio así que te recostaste, y sin que te dieras cuenta te quedaste dormida.

* * *

Día 2:

Cuando despertaste estabas en un sofá bastante blando, de color negro, y tenías una cobija encima.

Te sentaste, bostezando un poco, viste tu mochila en un sofá al otro lado de la sala, bostezando por segunda vez, mirando alrededor, contemplando la forma tan ordenada y limpia en que estaba la casa, como si estuviese tan limpio que no hubiese personas ahí. Trataste de buscar un reloj con la mirada, asta que diste con uno en la pared, eran las 4 a.m. Que raro, cuando te dormiste eran como las 9, tienes el sueño pesadito.

Como eran las 4, por lógica o flojera trataste de volver a dormir, pero no podías, si no podías dormir deberías despertarte bien, así que te levantaste y fuiste por un baso de agua a la cocina. Y si, al igual que la sala, la cocina era la cosa más limpia y ordenada. Buscaste los bazos hasta que encontraste uno, estaban enfrente de ti pero estabas medio dormida. Te serviste agua unas 8 veces y limpiaste el baso, te echaste agua en la cara y te secaste con una servilletas que estaban por ahí. De pronto notaste algo, no tenías puesto tu uniforme, tenías una camisa con el dibujo de un pollito, eso era raro, y perturbador, que te acuerdes tu no te pusiste ninguna camisa, ni te cambiaste de ropa ¿podía ser que te vieron incomoda en el uniforme y te pusieron esa camisa? Casi automáticamente te pusiste roja, pensando lo que pudo pasar, y comenzaste a escuchar pasos de las escaleras, te pusiste nerviosa, no sabias si ir corriendo al sofá y hacerte la dormida o solo saludar a quien viniese, pero estabas tan confundida que lo único que hiciste fue mirar quien era, no alcanzabas a distinguirlo bien, solo viste que bajo y se dio cuenta de que no estabas, y se dirigía a la cocina.

_Mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda _Repetiste unas 40 veces en tu cabeza.

Se estaba acercando más y más a la cocina, y tu brillante idea fue darte la vuelta contra el lavaplatos y mojarte la cara otra vez, pero secándote con la camisa esta vez.

-¿Ya te levantaste?- Era la voz de Gilbert

-S-si- Dijiste un poco nerviosa

-Pero son las 4-

-Si…-

-¿Entonces?-

-No se…-

-¿Qué haces en la cocina?-

-Tomaba agua…-

-¿No tienes sueño?-

-Ya no…-

-Pero tenías-

-Si…-

-…-

-¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Ya la hiciste-

-¿Le puedo hacer 3 preguntas?-

-Ya van 2-

-¿Por qué tengo esta camisa y no mi uniforme?-

-Tú te la pusiste-

-¿Cuándo?-

-Ayer, dijiste que tenias sueño y estabas incomoda, y te di la camisa-

-oh…-

-¿Creiste que te vimos sin camisa o algo?-

-No…-

-¿Otra pregunta?-

-¿Por qué esta despierto a esta hora?-

-Venia al baño-

-Aquí no es el baño-

-Venia por algo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Algo…-

-¿Qué algo?-

-Algo…-

-¿Venia por cerveza?-

-Si…-

-¿A las 4 de la mañana?-

-Si…-

-wow…-

-¿No quieres una?-

-Soy menor de edad-

-Cierto…-

Entonces fue hacia la nevera, tomo una botella de cerveza y se fue a la sala, del lado donde estaba tu mochila, y simplemente se sentó a beber, como si nadie estuviese ahí. ((Solo estabas tú pero bueee))

Caminaste lentamente y te sentaste en el sofá donde estabas antes, y te envolviste en la cobija, solo mirando la pared, Gilbert estaba igual viendo a la pared, pero dándole tragos a la cerveza. Solo se escuchaba el reloj, como eran las 4 no habían ruidos, y el reloj sonaba como la única cosa en toda la casa. Y una vez más, parece que la ola de silencio incomodo volvió. Y la única cosa que se te ocurrió fue:

-¿Tienen wifi…?-

-Si-

-¿Cuál… es la clave…?-

-meinwurts99-

-Gracias…-

-Yo la hice-

-Se nota…-

Mientras Gilbert se terminaba la cerveza e iba por otra, fuiste por tu mochila y buscaste tu celular, pero… no esta. Sacaste todas las cosas de la mochila, histérica y casi hiperventilando.

-No esta…-

-¿Qué no esta?- Dijo Gilbert volviendo de la cocina

-Mi celular…-

-Ah, es por que te lo quitamos-

-¿Pero por que?-

-Por seguridad, podrías contarle a alguien de nosotros-

-Pero no le diré a nadie…-

-De todas formas-

Entonces no tienes música o Internet, ¿ahora que? ¿Qué carajos se supone que haga? ¿Caminar?

-¿Qué se supone que haga por mientras?-

-No se, ver la tele-

-No creo entender lo que dice la tele…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque esta en alemán…-

-Oh, cierto-

Escucharon pasos en las escaleras, los dos voltearon, tenia que ser Ludwig.

-¿Qué están haciendo a las 4 de la mañana?-

-Nada-

-¿Estas tomando cerveza a las 4 de la mañana?-

-No-

-¿Esta tomando cerveza?- Te pregunto

-Si…-

-¡¿Por qué le dices?!-

-Entonces si estabas tomando cerveza-

-Si-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué que?-

-No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, dame la botella-

-¿Por qué estas despierto a esta hora?-

-Vengo al baño-

-¿Vienes por cerveza verdad?-

-Si…-

-kesesesesesesesesese-

-¿Y tu porqué estas despierta?-

-No se… solo me desperté y ya…-

-Oh, acabo de recordar que rente una película- Dijo Gilbert mientras las buscaba en un estante

-¿Y que quieres que hagamos con ella?-

-Pues verla-

-¿No es muy temprano como para ver películas?-

-Nah-

-¿De que es?- Preguntaste

-¿Cómo que de que es?-

-El genero…-

-Ah, pues, son de terror-

-¿Cuál es?-

-Pues es bastante vieja, se llama ''El hospital de satan'' o ''Asylum of satan'' por el nombre original-

-¿Por qué dice que es tan vieja?-

-Por que es de 1972-

-¿Cómo es que puedes rentar una película tan vieja?- Dijo Ludwig

-¡Yo que se! ¡Pregúntale a los de BlockBuster!-

-Bueno ya… pon la película-

-¿Y la comida?-

-¿eh?-

-No se puede ver una película sin comida-

-Claro que puedes-

-No puedo-

-Si puedes-

-No puedo-

-Que si puedes-

-Que no puedo-

-¿No vas a parar hasta que te traiga comida verdad?-

-Palomitas-

Ludwig suspiro –Bueno… ¿Tu también quieres?- Te pregunto

-Pues… si…-

Dicho esto Ludwig se fue a la cocina, mientras que Gilbert ponía la película, la película era vieja así que lo más seguro es que los efectos fuesen malos, pero eso no te importa, lo que estas pensando en ese momento es sobre las ''mini peleas'' que tienen Ludwig y Gilbert entre ellos, ojala tuvieses tu celular, pensaste, les hubieses tomado una foto.

Después de unos 15 minutos Ludwig apareció, con 3 tazones llenos de palomitas, 2 cervezas y jugo de naranja, era lo uno que tenían que podías beber, además de agua. Mientras que Gilbert terminaba de poner la película Ludwig se sentó a un lado de ti, el sofá donde estabas era el que daba frente a la tele así que Gilbert también se sentó a un lado tuyo, subiste los pies al sofá y tomaste la cobija envolviéndote en ella asta la cabeza, sacando un poco las manos para poder sostener el tazón y poder alcanzar el baso.

-Entonces si ya están cómodos, voy a ponerla- Dijo Gilbert

Ustedes asintieron.

-Tienes subtítulos por si no la entiendes-

Entonces Gilbert puso la película, y era cierto, la película se veía bastante vieja. Lo primero que apareció fueron una letras blancas escritas en la pantalla frente a lo que parecía un hospital, nada que diese miedo, era lo más normal. Tomaste una cuantas palomitas y te las metiste a la boca, no les faltaba sal, no les faltaba mantequilla, ninguna estaba quemada y por lo que pudiste ver todas estaban echas, lo cual es raro por que eran palomitas de microondas. Pero a quien le importan las palomitas, el punto es que la película estaba empezando y por la cara de Gilbert se notaba que estaba muy ansioso. La película iba normal, nada que asustara realmente, lo único que asustaba eran los mini espasmos que le daban a Gilbert del susto, Hasta a Ludwig lo alteraba un poco con sus gritos, casi se les caían las palomitas como 5 veces, o le daba un trago a la cerveza y la escupía del susto. La única parte donde realmente se asustaron, no solo Gilbert, si no que tú y Ludwig, fue al final, donde algo se acerca tan rápido a la cámara que casi no se ve. Eso los hizo saltar a los tres del susto y que tu y Gilbert soltaran un chillido, pero Ludwig solo exclamo y se toco el pecho. Justo cuando se acabo dieron las 7.

-Bueno ya se acabo, ni modo, que se la a hacer- Dijo Gilbert levantándose y encendiendo la luz lo más rápido que pudo.

-Además no dio tanto miedo, se veía bastante falsa, lo único que dio un poco de emoción fue el final- Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Si, como digas…-

-No lo digas con ese tono sarcástico-

-Si si como sea, deberíamos limpiar todo esto-

Después de que Ludwig dijo eso se pusieron a limpiar por casi una hora, lo cual es excesivo por que solo tenían que limpiar los platos que ensuciarón y guardar la cobija, pero quien los juzga, les gusta tener todo limpio.

Para cuando terminaron ya eran las 8, ya no tenias sueño en lo absoluto, al contrario, te sentías con más energía de lo usual lo cual es raro en ti.

-Pues me imagino que no tienen hambre- Dijo Ludwig

-¿Quién dijo que no?-

-No te voy a hacer de comer, si quieres algo hazlo tu- Ludwig se fue arriba

-ugh…- Gilbert jimio con un tono de desesperación.

-Oye…- Te hablo Gilbert -¿Tienes hambre?- Te dijo con una sonrisa extraña, tal vez quería que cocinaras para el, lo cual no harías por que no sabes cocinar y por que toda la energía que tenias hace como 10 segundo desapareció y tenias flojera masiva.

-Voy al baño- Saliste corriendo al baño lo más rápido que pudiste.

-¡UUUUGH…!- Jimio Gilbert más fuerte esta vez

Te quedaste unos minutos en el baño, mojándote la cara y luego suspiraste.

*toc toc toc*

Alguien toco la puerta.

-¿((nombre))? ¿sigues ahí?- Era Ludwig

-Si…-

-Te puedes bañar si quieres-

-Gracias…-

-De todas formas encontré ropa que podría quedarte-

-No no, esta bien para mi ponerme la misma ropa-

-Eso es un poco… antihigiénico… ¿no crees?-

-Pues… si…-

-Entonces te traeré la ropa-

-Bien…-

-Solo una pregunta…-

-¿eh?-

-Esta bien si usas… ropa interior de… ¿hombre?-

-¿eh…?-

-¿Esta bien…?-

-S-si…-

-Entonces traeré la ropa-

-Bien…-

Vas a usar ropa interior, ropa interior de hombre, no de hombre común, de _ese_ hombre o de _esos_ hombres, comenzaste a sentir la cara caliente otra vez, pero actuaste como si no lo sintieras y abriste el grifo del agua, mientras la tina se llenaba escuchaste pasos bajar por las escaleras.

*toc toc toc*

No te habías quitado la ropa así que abriste la puerta, y viste a Ludwig con algo en las manos.

-Pues digamos que tengo buenas noticias- Dijo mientras te daba la ropa –Superando las leyes de la física, no se como, pero encontré ropa interior de mujer, y por como se ve es nueva-

Una vez más, gracias jesus.

-Pues muchas gracias pero… ¿Dónde la encontró…?-

-Si, ese es el problema, pero no te preocupes, esta limpia-

-Bueno, gracias-

Cerraste la puerta y dejaste la ropa en la parte de arriba del retrete, ni siquiera te molestaste en verla, te quitaste la ropa y la dejaste en el piso, cerraste el grifo, lentamente te metiste en el agua, y escuchaste unos gritos y regaños de afuera.

-¡Gilbert! ¿¡ Me puedes explicar por que carajos hay ropa interior de mujer en tu cuarto!?-

-No se de que me hablas, no tengo ropa de nadie en ninguna parte-

-¡Claro que tienes! ¡acabo de verla!-

-¡Es por que esos son los fetiches de tu hermanito mayor!-

-¿¡Pero ropa interior?!-

-Debes entender que todos tienen fetiches raros-

-¡Pues yo no!-

¡Tu también tienes y lo sabes!-

-¡Pero lo mío es normal!-

-¿Usar cuerdas te parece normal?-

-Si-

¿Y látigos?-

-Si…-

-¿Y antifaces?-

-¿Cómo carajos sabes tu de mis cosas?

-¿Cómo sabes tu de las mías?-

-Por que tenía que revisar-

-¿Y quien te mando a mi cuarto?-

-Nadie pero tenia que revisar…-

-El pero no existe-

-…-

Y así fue como Gilbert gano la batalla verbal.

Después de pasar la escena donde te bañas, por que no creo necesario describirlo, te saliste de la tina, te secaste el pelo con una toalla y miraste la ropa. Pero que carajos. La camisa se veía como si un unicornio hubiese vomitado arcoíris en ella en un fondo negro, pero el punto era que la parte de atrás tenia algo escrito, lo intentaron borrar pero se podía leer lo que decía ''✧Macklemore ✧'' ¿Por qué carajos tienen una camisa de macklemore? Los misterios de la vida. En cuanto al pantalón, se veía bastante normal, de mezclilla, color negro, eso era lo normal. Te pusiste la ropa, te peinaste un poco y saliste del baño. No viste a nadie. Fuiste a la cocina, arriba, al patio de atrás y al del frente. Nada.

-¿HAY ALGUIEN?- Gritaste pero nadie aparecía.

Te sentaste en el sofá y suspiraste, abriste tu mochila y sacaste unos lápices y un cuaderno y te pusiste a garabatear, no te importa que no sepas dibujar, pero estas aburrida y no sabes donde están Ludwig y Gilbert. No sabes que hacer, enciendes la tele pero esta en alemán y no entiendes nada, pero eso ya no te importa, decidiste solo cambiar los canales y escuchar como hablan y tratar de entenderlo por lo que hacen. Pasan unas 3 horas y nadie llega, te mueres del aburrimiento y ya son las 3:48, te dio un poco de hambre así que fuiste a la cocina, no querías ensuciar así que te conformaste con unas galletas que encontraste por hay. Volviste al sofá y guardaste tus cosas en la mochila, comenzaste a comer tranquilamente y de pronto recordaste algo. Dejaste tu ropa sucia y tus cosas de ''niña'' en el baño. Te levantaste corriendo y te metiste al baño, tomaste la ropa y fuiste arriba encontraste el sesto de ropa sucia y la pusiste hay lo más rápido que pudiste, bajaste corriendo y entraste al baño, lo limpiaste un poco y te volviste a sentar en el sofá. Si alguien llega por lo menos no verán un desorden. Te terminaste las galletas y te limpiaste las migas, ya eran las 4 y no llegaban, te aburriste más que antes, así que por puro instinto subiste las escaleras y te pusiste a ver los cuartos. Aun más que la sala o la cocina, los cuartos eran la cosa más limpia y ordenada que hayas visto en tu corta vida, querías ver si lo que dijeron Ludwig y Gilbert era cierto, si tenían ''fetiches raros'' así que como niña de 5 años te pusiste a esculcar en el cuarto de Ludwig. Y si. Era cierto. Encontraste un cajón lleno con cuerdas, látigos, antifaces, gorras raras y otras cosas que no se pueden decir en este fic. Pero viste algo en una esquina del cajón, muy al fondo, trataste de sacarlo casi sacando el cajón hasta que por fin lo pudiste tomar. Eran un mechón de pelo. Marrón. No pudiste evitar una sonrisa y reír un poco por lo bajo. Guardaste las cosas y saliste del cuarto, justo cuando ibas a entrar a lo que parecía el cuarto de Gilbert escuchaste ruidos que venían por fuera de la casa, y podías jurar por tu madre que eran ellos. Escuchaste la puerta de abajo abrirse.

-kesesesesesese-

Eran ellos.

No sabias que hacer, entraste en pánico y lo único que se te ocurrió fue meterte al cuarto de Gilbert y esconderte bajo la cama. Viste muchas cosas ''_interesantes''_ bajo ella, cosas que otra vez, no se pueden decir en este fic, pero algunas que si como dulces, basura, ropa interior, y una cucaracha gigante. Justo frente a ti. En tu cara.

Quisiste gritar pero no podías, solo te arrastraste fuera de la cama lo más rápido que pusiste, chocando contra la pared y golpeándote la frente.

FIN DEL CHAPTER

* * *

Perdón por tardarme tanto en subir esta parte pero no tenia ideas y cuando tenia ideas no tenia tiempo y lñsidfjásfj´`efjkopwfñjdájkodsfo´ñsdkf pero después de cómo 2 meses pude hacer este chapter. Todos los chapters son desde la noche hasta la tarde del día anterior, como en este solo para que quede claro en que tiempo están.

Acepto sugerencias, peticiones, tomatazos, tortazos, patadas, puñetazos, rayos visuales y pipirupirupiru pipiru pi

Ipdfjpweifj´ñpfjoasñdfjioas adíos.


	6. Chapter 6

Y justo cuando subo otro chapter se va el internet :D _kill me  
_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.:Declaimer:.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, Son de Hidekaz HImaruya. Nombres humanos, Rammstein, y Hotdogs. Perdón por la ortografía si algo esta mal escrito.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.:7 Días en Alemania:.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Segunda parte del día 2:

El golpe que te diste contra la pared fue lo suficientemente fuerte para sonar hasta la sala, llamando la atención de Ludwig.

-Oye Gilbert ¿no escuchaste un ruido?-

-Yo no escuche nada- Dijo Gilbert cerrando la puerta

-Fue algo como un golpe-

-Pues ve a revisar-

-Bien… por cierto ¿Dónde esta ((nombre))?-

-Oh cierto, no la veo aquí-

-Entonces tal vez fue ella la que hizo ese ruido-

-¿Pero arriba? ¿Qué podría estar haciendo?-

-Eso no importa, solo iré a ver-

Desde el cuarto de Gilbert podías escuchar los pasos de Ludwig por las escaleras, comenzaste a alterarte y te levantaste rápido del piso tratando de buscar con al mirada un lugar para esconderte, por que no podías bajo la cama por la cucaracha, movías las manos en desesperación por que los pasos de Ludwig se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Pero justo antes de que Ludwig entrara al cuarto te metiste detrás de una cortina.

Entonces escuchaste a Ludwig entrando a la habitación.

-¿((nombre))?- Dijo mirando por la habitación. -¿Estas aquí?-

Trataste de no moverte mucho aguantando la respiración.

-No esta aquí…- Dijo y se fue cerrando la puerta.

Exhalaste y volviste a respirar normal, saliste de la cortina y fuiste a la puerta, abriéndola un poco para ver si Ludwig seguía ahí, pero solo lo viste bajar por las escaleras.

-¿Cómo es que no me vio? Ni siquiera me cubría los pies- Pensaste saliendo cuidadosamente del cuarto sin hacer mucho ruido.

Fuiste de puntillas hasta el otro lado del pasillo y te metiste al baño y te sentaste en el excusado con la tapa abajo lo más cuidadosamente posible. Ahora si alguien pregunta estabas ahí, trataste de escuchar algo de lo que decían.

-No esta arriba, Gilbert- Dijo Ludwig

-¿Enserio? ¿Entonces que fue ese golpe?-

-No tengo idea. Bueno eso ya no importa, busca a ((nombre))-

-Tal vez esta en el baño de arriba-

-Entonces ve a ver-

-La hubieses buscado de una vez-

-Demaciado tarde, ya estoy abajo. Ve tu-

-Pues ya que-

Escuchaste como Gilbert subía por las escaleras. Jalaste la palanca del excusado y te levantaste.

-¿((Nombre))?- Escuchaste a Gilbert tocar la puerta -¿Estas ahí?-

-Si- Contestaste gritando un poco y lavándote las manos aunque no hubieses echo nada.

-Oh, por lo menos se que estas bien-

-Si, tengo un buen rato aquí- Mentiste

-Por cierto ¿Tú no escuchaste un golpe?-

-¿Un golpe?-

-Si, sonaba algo hueco, como si alguien se golpeara la cabeza-

-No, yo no escuche nada- Dijiste y saliste del baño.

-Bueno, de todas formas, necesito que bajes-

-¿Para?-

-Para guardar cosas-

-Oh-

Entonces seguiste a Gilbert por las escaleras. bailabas mentalmente, no sabias como es que en un lugar tan obvio Ludwig no te vio, pero bueno ahora lo que importaba era ver que querían que guardaras. Fuiste con Gilbert hacia la cocina, en la mesa habían cuatro bolsas con comida.

-Necesito que guardes esto, ((nombre))- Dijo señalando las bolsas

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?-

-Si, tu-

-¿Todas?-

-Seeee- Dijo con una sonrisa de retraído

-Gilbert, deja de poner a la gente a trabajar y ayúdame a guardar esto- Dijo Ludwig entrando por el patio trasero.

-Pero yo no quiero, además ((nombre)) se ofreció a guardar todo- Dijo Gilbert

-¿Eh? Pero yo no dije nada- Contestaste

-Gilbert solo ayúdame a guardarlo, no es mucho de todas formas-

-Entonces guárdalo tú- Dijo Gilbert

-¡Te estoy hablando en serio!-

-Bueno ya, es broma es broma- Y comenzaron a guardar

-Ah, oye ((nombre)) ¿Podrías poner esto en la alacena?- Dijo Ludwig señalando una bolsa con cereal.

-Bien-

Ibas a preguntar a donde fueron pero con lo de las bolsas ya no era necesario. Por que era obvio.

Después de guardar lo que te pidieron te sentaste en la mesa a esperar que te dijeran que hacer. No es que tuvieras otra cosa que hacer. Al contrario, tenías todo el tiempo del mundo. Además estabas aburrida y no podías hacer otra cosa más que ayudar.

-Bien- Dijo ludwig -ahora preparare la cena- Dijo sacando cosas del refrigerador y poniéndolas en la mesa.

-¿Y que vas a hacer?- Pregunto Gilbert

-No se, ¿Qué quiere comer tu, ((nombre))?-

-No no yo estoy bien así, yo como lo que sea-

-En ese caso ¿Qué tal si haces hotdogs?- Dijo gilbert

-Pues no veo por que no-

-kesesesesese-

-Entonces pica algunas verduras mientras yo hago lo demás-

-Bien-

-((nombre)) si quieres puedes esperar a que terminemos-

-Esta bien- Conestaste y te fuiste a la sala.

Te sentaste y esperaste hasta que te dijeran que estaba listo. pasaron unos 20 minutos hasta que te llamaron.

Para cuando terminaron de comer ya eran las 7:40 p.m.

-Ire al baño- Dijo gilbert y se fue.

-Supongo que ya deberíamos ir a dormir- Dijo Ludwig mientras se levantaba.

-¿Tan temprano? Apenas son las 7- Dijiste

-Faltan 20 para las 8-

-Las 8 son un poco temprano-

-¿Pues a qué hora te duermes tu?-

-A veces a la una, o a las 10...-

((No se a que hora se duerman ustedes, finjamos que la hora esta bien, finjamos que tengo razón por una vez.))

-Pues lamento decirte que aquí se duerme temprano, con razón tienes bolsas en los ojos-

-...Okay-

-Vas a dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes, no se como olvide que tenemos uno-

-Okay-

Te levantaste y llevaste tus platos al lavadero. Ludwig te hizo una seña para que lo siguieras arriba, y lo seguiste.

-Bueno, este es-

No Era un cuarto muy grande, era poco más pequeño que el de Arthur. Una ventana, una cama y una cómoda. Aunque era pequeño se vehia bastante cómodo.

-Bueno entonces te dejo, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches-

Cerraste la puerta y te sentaste en la cama, no te habías dado cuenta de que tu mochila estaba ahí. Te quitaste los zapatos, el sostén ((¿Quién rayos duerme con sosten?)) y los lentes. Abriste la ventana un poco por que tenías calor y finalmente de recostaste en la cama, sin la sabana. Cerraste los ojos y intentaste dormir.

...

...

...

...

...

Nada. Por alguna razón no podías dormir abriste los ojos y te quedaste viendo al techo. Entonces se te ocurrió algo, tal vez contar ovejas te daría sueño y te dormirías, por que ni eso tenías. Entonces cerraste los ojos comenzaste a contar.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14... ... el pollito pio el pollito pio el pollito pio el pollito pio, puta madre, no pienses en el pollo. ¿Donde estaba? ah si. 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, Dale mamasita tu takatá dale mamasita el taka TÁ, no conciencia no, por que me haces pensar en eso. Oh, tal vez por eso me duermo tarde, por que me quedo hasta la madrugada leyendo fic como loca... ... ... Take me down to the paradise city, where the grass is green and the girls are pretty, taaaaake meeeee hoooooooome yeaaaah. No, dije loca, soy loca con mi tigre loca loca loca ¿Por qué en Islandia no hay hielo y en Groenlandia no hay nada verde? Ya nada tiene sentido en esta vida, nada, mañana temprano me tiro del 5ºto piso. ¿Por qué estoy pensando esto? ¿Qué rayos me pasa?

-Du-

Escuchaste a alguien subiendo las escaleras.

-Du hast, du hast mich-

¿Rammstein?

-du hast mich gefragt, du hast mich gefragt-

Era la voz de Gilbert...

-DU HAST MICH GEFRAG UND ICH HAB NICHTS GESAGT-

-¿Gilbert?- Ahora escuchaste la voz de Ludwig

-WILLST DU BIS DER TOD EUCH SCHEIDET-

-Gilbert-

-TREU IHR SEIN FR ALLE TAGE-

-Gilbert!-

-Nein, nein-

-¡Gilbert!-

-Bueno ya, me callo-

-Deja de gritar y vete a dormir-

-¿Y mi beso de las buenas noches?-

Ohhhhhhh Jesús

-No te voy a dar nada, vete a dormir-

-No-

-Gilbert-

-No-

-Gil...-

-No-

Ludwig suspira -¿Si te lo doy te iras a dormir?-

-Sep-

Hubo una pequeña pausa y después escuchaste algo como un ''muac'', no se como describirlo.

-Ya vete a dormir-

-kesesese buenas noches-

-Si, solo duermete-

En ese momento sentiste un conjunto de enojo y felicidad en tu interior, felicidad por lo que acababas de escuchar Y QUE PASO DE VERDAD, pero enojo por no tener tu celular para aunque sea haber grabado el sonido, así que estabas feliz y enojada. ¿Fenojada? ¿Enoliz? pero también te estaba dando sueño así que estabas... ¿fenolijada? meh, a quien le importa eso, ahora lo que importa es tratar de dormir y contar ovejas no funciona del todo para eso.

Solo cerraste los ojos, te relajaste y trataste de dormir. Y funciono, Por unos 20 minutos hasta que te dieron ganas de orinar. Te levantaste de la cama y abriste la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible hasta llegar al baño. Lo cual lograste con éxito.

Después de hacer tus 'cosas' el problema era jalar la palanca del baño sin despertar a medio mundo. Trataste de hacerlo lo más lento posible. Lento...lento...lento... si tu no estas, dame una razón para no morir leeeeeeentooooooo, maldito subconsciente, solo jala la palanca y sal corriendo. A la una, a las dos, y a las.. TRES. Jalaste la palanca y saliste corriendo hasta tu cama lo más rapído que pudiste. Y nadie se despertó, Todo fue un éxito.

Finalmente te acomodaste otra vez en la cama y cerraste tus ojos. Esta vez si te quedaste dormida en cuanto los cerraste.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.:FIN:.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.

perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón PERDÓN por tardarme tanto en subir otro chapter, pero no se me ocurrió nada y mi teclado no funcionaba bien, y por que la flojera me gana, Fueron como 3 semanas o 4. Por si alguien no entendió una de las canciones:

Takatá: watch?v=Fz70_KD4sh0

Paradise city: watch?v=Rbm6GXllBiw

El pollito pio: watch?v=dhsy6epaJGs

Loca: watch?v=XAhTt60W7qo

Y otra vez perdón, me meresco un gancho.


	7. Chapter 7

Creo que me tarde demasiado en subir este chapter PERO tengo mis razones una es que no me podía meter a fanfiction, otra es que no tenía Internet y la otra es por flojera, pero aquí esta.  
PD: Ahora cuando alguien habla sale su inicial, para ya no poner cosas como ''– empújame los frijoles-Dijo Pánfilo Filomeno'' o algo así.

* * *

-DECLAIMER-  
Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya, nombres humanos, acoplados y ropa pa' la plebe. (Esta vez es el día completo y no por partes)

* * *

Día 3:

Despertaste y abriste los ojos pesadamente, admirando el techo por unos segundos, te moviste en la cama para sentarte en ella y bostezaste un poco. Miraste a tu alrededor un poco perdida, para después quitar la cobija que tenías y levantarte de la cama, te quedaste unos minutos ahí, parada, haciendo nada ni pensando nada. Después de unos pocos segundos decidiste mover tus piernas arrastrándolas para salir del cuarto y llegar al baño. Cuando finalmente lograste tu objetivo, te tallaste los ojos y luego te miraste al espejo.

Wow, que cabellos más despeinado el que tienes. Trataste de peinarlo un poco con tu mano y agua, pero solo logro que te salieran más gallitos.

-Hm…- Gruñiste

A quien le importa su cabellos de todas formas? Tenías otras cosas que hacer como ir al ''trono'' por ejemplo.

.

.

.

Después de hacer tus necesidades, ya más despierta que antes, te encaminaste a tu cuarto para vestirte y ver si alguien estaba vivo en la sala por que no se escuchaba nada, qué hora era por cierto? Ni siquiera eso sabias, en fin.

Cuando terminaste de vestirte, con la misma ropa de ayer, bajaste las escaleras para mirar que hora era.

10:25

Parece que tienes el sueño pesado o realmente estabas cansada anoche. Lo raro era que ni Ludwig ni Gilbert estaban ahí, otra vez, tal vez solo salieron a caminar o algo, tenían que volver tarde o temprano.

.

.

.

Al parecer más tarde que temprano. Se supone que deberían cuidarte o vigilarte o lo que sea ¿Qué tal si estuvieses planeando una masacre o una tercera guerra mundial? Ellos nunca lo sabrían por que no están aquí, podías hacer una fiesta masiva con alemanes hipster locos y 5 toneladas de nutella y raparte la cabeza como pitubull y ellos nunca lo sabrían. Ya tu sabe'.

-Eyyyeeeyyyeah que no pare la fiesta DON'T STOP THE PAAARTY- Comenzaste a cantar

Podías comerte su comida, saltar en sus muebles y ensuciar toda la casa mientras bailas y cantas una canción de los ángeles azules y ellos nunca lo sabrían.

-Como te voy a olvidar, como te voy a olvidar, Si en cada respirar estas tu, si en cada oración estas tu, como te voy a olvidar, COMO TE VOY A OLVIDAR… AMO SUS ERRORES 17 años AMO SU INOCENSIA 17 años FUI SU PRIMER NOVIO 17 años SU PRIMER AMORRR 17 añ…-

*Ding Dong*

-os…- Paraste de cantar y te bajaste de la mesa, ¿Cuándo te subiste a la mesa?

Te dirigiste a la ventana para ver quien era…

-¿Elisabeta?- Te preguntaste

Cerraste la ventana y abriste la puerta, efectivamente era Elisabeta.

E: -Hola!-

-Hola…- Saludaste

E: -…-

-…-

.

.

.

-Oh! Perdón, pasa!-

E: -Jaja, gracias-

-Perdón, se me olvida que no es mi casa-

E: -No te preocupes, yo soy la que llego sin avisar-

-…-

E: -Bueno a lo que vine. Ludwig me dijo que no tenías ropa, y por lo que veo es cierto. Sin ofender-

-…-

E: -El punto es que te traje ropa-

-¿Enserio? Pero no tenía que hacer eso, estoy bien así-

E: -¡No! No puedo dejar que te pongas la misma ropa todos los días, además es bastante bonita- Después de decir eso saco 3 bolsas de ropa y te las dio.

-Pero estoy bien así, enserio-

E: -Muy tarde, ya las tomaste, no hay vuelta atrás, no se aceptan devoluciones-

-Cálmate, Eugenio-

E: -¿Eugenio?-

-Nada, olvídalo-

E: -Bien, Entonces ya me voy-

-Adiós, gracias por la ropa-

E: -De nada-

-Lindo vestido, por cierto-

E: -Gracias!-

Después de decir eso Elisabeta salió de la casa, dejándote sola otra vez y con 3 bolsas de ropa. Comenzaste a sacar la, Claro que no te las pondrías ahora pero querías ver como era.

Lo primero que sacaste fue un vestido, no usabas mucho vestidos así que no te lo pondrías mucho. Era rosa y lila con volados y bordes blancos, como los de las lolitas solo que sin accesorio ni tan esponjado. Lo siguiente que sacaste fue una falda azul coral, solo azul, nada más. Después sacaste un suéter amarillo pastel con un gatito negro en el centro. Después de que sacaste toda la ropa y darte cuenta de que todo era muy... como decirlo, ''pastel'' la guardaste y te sentaste en el sofá con las bolsas a los costados.

-Por lo menos es ropa bonita- Dijiste para ti

Una vez más no tenías nada que hacer, así que pasaste a tu último recurso.

-A ELLA LE GUSTA LA GASOLINA DALE MÁS GASOLINA A ELLA LE ENCANTA LA GASOLINA DALE MÁS GASOLINAAAAAAA... Tengo hambre-

Te levantaste del sofá y fuiste a la cocina, seguro que no les importa que comas algo. Lo primero que viste fueron unos cheetos que estaban en la mesa, y se te antojaron.

-Cheetos… alemanes…- Dijiste mientras abrías la bolsa

Te valió sorbete el hecho de que tu desayuno fueran cheetos y te fuiste al sofá de nuevo. Miraste el reloj para ver que hora era. 3:20. No creíste que se irían por tanto tiempo, pero lo hicieron. Te aburriste aun más y comenzaste a hablar con acento alemán.

-¿No te gustan' los cheetos alemanes hijo'? Clarro que si papá me encantan, hijo' yo te comprrarre una fabrrica de cheetos alemanes y comerrás cheetos todo' el día, te quierro tanto papá, y yo te quierro a ti hijo, grracias papá-

Y seguiste así por 3 horas o menos, ahora estabas de cabeza, en el piso, contra una pared con 3 bolsas en la cara y diciendo cualquier cosa que se te ocurriera. Pero Jesús dijo, ''aguase los alemanes'' y aparecieron los alemanes. Lo digo por que llegaron, o mejor dicho llego.

L: -¿Qué haces en el piso?-

-No se-

L: -¿Y esas bolsas?-

-No se-

L: -¿Por qué las tienes en la cara?-

-No se-

L: -¿Por qué estas de cabeza?-

-No se-

L: -¿No sabes otra cosa que no sea 'no se'?-

-No se-

L: -…-

-… ¿Dónde esta el albino? Digo, Gilbert-

L: -No se-

-¿A dónde fueron?-

L: -No se-

-…-

L: -Tienes roto el pantalón- Justo después de decir eso se fue por las escaleras.

Te dejaste caer en el piso y te tocaste el trasero, pero no lo tenías roto.

-mentiras- Te pusiste de cabeza otra vez

Te quedaste de cabeza como por otros 20 minutos hasta que Ludwig bajo otra vez.

-¿A donde fueron?-

L: -No puedo decir-

-¿Por qué?-

L: -Por que no me dejan-

-¿Por qué?-

L: -Por que es privado-

-¿Por qué?-

L: -Dije que no puedo decir-

-¿Y por que Gilbert se fue?-

L:-Por lo mismo-

-¿Qué mismo?-

L: -No entiendo como es que ayer no decías ni pio pero hoy no te callas y no dejas de molestar-

-…-

L: -…-

-La magia del cine-

L: -Dios mío…-

Al parecer si lo molestabas por que se puso a leer y se alejo lo más posible de ti. Con eso fue suficiente para que te dieras cuenta de lo que pasaba, tal vez 3 días son suficientes para hacer que le hables de 'tu' en lugar de 'usted' a medio mundo. Era raro por que no te sentías nada diferente, para ti estabas normal como siempre pero te habías ''aflojado'' por así decirlo. A quien le importa, diles putos a todos y ralla las paredes, eres libre como los pájaros o lo que sea.

-¿Qué estas leyendo?-

L: -Un libro-

-¿Cómo se llama?-

L: -Yeats ah muerto-

-¿Te cuento el final?-

-L: -¿Ya lo leíste?-

-¿Te cuento el final?-

L: -No-

-¿En qué capitulo estas?-

L: -El 2

-¿Te cuento el final del capitulo?-

L: -No-

-¿Te estoy molestando?-

L:- Si-

Tal vez el aburrimiento es el que te hacia decir cosas sin sentido y molestar a Ludwig, tal vez por eso estabas de enfadosa y ya no importaba lo que hacías. Lo único que podías hacer era mirar fijamente a Ludwig, y eso hiciste.

-…-

L: -…-

.

.

.

L: -¿Qué tanto me ves?-

-Lo guapo que eres-

L: -… ¿Qué?-

-Que no se-

L: -...-

-…-

L: -…-

-…-

L: -Arriba, en una puerta marrón al fondo hay una caja con juegos de mesa-

-Gracias…?-

L: -Solo no abras la que tiene un circulo verde.

-Ok- Antes de que te fueras Ludwig te dio una llave.

Te levantaste y subiste las escaleras un poco entusiasmada, directo a la puerta que Ludwig te dijo, sacaste la llave y la abriste. Cuando se abrió lo primero que notaste fue que había mucho polvo, y telarañas, y ratoneras, y cucarachas, y la luz no funciona… Tal vez solo tomarías la caja y saldrías corriendo. Lo cual seria muy fácil por que la sala estaba bacía y solo habían 2 cajas y la del circulo verde. A duras penas te pudiste acercar a una caja sin chocar o tropezarte, pero solo tenia copas y tazas, entonces la segunda seria la que estas buscando. Cerraste esa caja y cuando abriste la segunda, bingo los encontraste, ahora solo debes llevarla afuera sin tropezarte, no es que la caja este pesada si no que no puedes ver.

Pero Ludwig dijo algo sobre una caja con un circulo verde… ¿Qué seria? ¿Droga? ¿Una cabeza? ¿Los huesos de Hitler? Bueno tal vez no los huesos de Hitler pero seria algo así. Te llenaste de curiosidad, y aunque sabiendo que estaba mal te acercaste a la caja y la abriste, era…

-Porno…-

Cerraste la caja otra vez, te llevaste la que se supone debías llevarte y saliste corriendo del cuarto, cerrándolo con llave.

-Lo que no sabe no lo mata…- Te dijiste

Bajaste otra vez y pusiste la caja en la mesa de centro, luego te sentaste y comenzaste a buscar algo, lo que sea.

Después de un rato de buscar y no encontrar nada comenzaste a sentir un cosquilleo en el brazo, cuando te rascaste viste una cucaracha.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Gritaste mientras te la quitabas y la pisabas.

L: -¡Cállate! ¿Por qué gritas?-

-C-c-cuca…!-

L: -¿Cuca?-

-Una cucaracha!-

L: -Pero ya esta muerta-

-¡Pero la cucaracha!-

L: -¡Pero que ya esta muerta!-

-¡PERO LA CUCARACHA!-

L: ¿¡La cucaracha que!? ¡La cucaracha nada! ¡Murió, esta muerta y tu la mataste!

-…-

L: -…-

Dejaste de quejarte y sacaste un rompecabezas.

-¿Por qué compran un rompecabezas con 3 piezas extra y sin bordes? ¿Cómo se supone que no muera armando esto?-

L: -Encontraras la forma-

-¡Pero no puedo!-

L: -Entonces busca otra cosa-

-Pero quiero armar esto-

L: -¡Entonces ármalo!-

-¡No puedo!-

L: -¡Entonces cállate y no haga nada!-

-…-

Abriste el paquete donde estaba el rompecabezas y dejaste las piezas esparcidas por la mesa. Terminarías el rompecabezas nivel asiático, no importa cuanto te darles lo terminarias.

.

.

.

Después de 3 horas tenías solo un cuarto del rompecabezas terminado, ya te habías aburrido y no sabias que hacer. Y tenías hambre. Como no tener hambre si ya eran las 7 y algo.

L: -Ten-

-Eh?-

L: -Que tengas-

Ludwig te estaba extendiendo la mano con un plato de comida y lo tomaste.

-Gracias-

No sabias que rayos era pero olía bien y se veía bien.

¿Cuando fue que ludwig se levanto y se puso a cocinar? A quien le importa tienes hambre, así que te pusiste a comer.

Pues estaba bastante bueno, tal vez le falte un poco de sal o algo así, aunque se siente un poco... ¿Polvoso? Bueno, tal vez así se supone que debía saber.

*Bostezo*

Derrepente te comenzaste a sentir cansada, con mucho sueño...

L: -((Nombre))...-

-Eh...?-

L: -Lo siento...-

-...eh...?-

Pocos segundos después, te quedaste dormida.

* * *

ola hamijitos lla bolbi dezpuez de 800 diaz. Subi el chapter hasta ahora por que estaba haciendo otros fanfics y por que tenia flojera y en lugar de hacer tarea hice esto. Ludo no te mato solo te durmió por enfadosa, y si, me drogue cuando hice esto. Pues era todo lo que quería decir, adiós.

Acepto peticiones, puñetazos, patadas, golpeas, cachetadas y picotazos(?)


End file.
